<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roman's Robin by just_a_frog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149810">Roman's Robin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_frog/pseuds/just_a_frog'>just_a_frog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_frog/pseuds/just_a_frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d moved in with each other two years ago today.</p><p>Nicknames and arguments on whose turn it is to collect the mail have only spun this thing in Roman’s chest out of control. He imagines it to be a bird. A beautiful red robin, chirping while perched on his ribcage and singing into the veins and arteries of his heart, filling it so much with song he worries it will burst.</p><p>But maybe that would be more merciful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roman's Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally a request on my tumblr from a friend!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d moved in with each other two years ago today. And judging by the heavy metal music blasting from the room beside Roman’s, a lot had changed since then.</p><p>It had been quite a surprise to learn Logan’s music taste, especially since he’d tried to hide it for the first three months of living together. Boxes were still stacked in the living room and kitchen, none of them belonging to Logan, and Roman had been visiting a friend who had moved a few blocks away when he arrived back home early. Screaming and aggressive guitar greeted him.</p><p>Instead of finding his typically nerdy roommate’s true music taste funny, much like fifteen year old Roman would have, he found it endearing. Afterwards, it didn’t take too long to open up to each other more. And more. And just a little bit more until Roman crashed headfirst into an inevitable epiphany.</p><p>Casual touches and affection became the norm, filling Roman with the type of thrill he never thought he’d feel again, and he took advantage of every chance to fling his legs over Logan’s lap as they sat on the couch, much to his chagrin. But, soon enough, Logan had grown to enjoy the physical affection, and sometimes even pulled Roman’s legs up claiming the absence of his roommate’s limbs in his lap to be ‘odd and uncomfortable’.</p><p>Nicknames and arguments on whose turn it is to collect the mail have only spun this thing in Roman’s chest out of control. He imagines it to be a bird. A beautiful red robin, chirping while perched on his ribcage and singing into the veins and arteries of his heart, filling it so much with song he worries it will burst.</p><p>But maybe that would be more merciful.</p><p>Logan is much more of a heart breaker than Roman had first anticipated. Bringing home different men and women and introducing them as his partner, but never staying with them for longer than a few months. And although this obviously means Logan was likely never <em>that</em> 'into’ them in the first place, it also means he has absolutely no interest in Roman at all.</p><p>With every new hello and goodbye, the little red robin in Roman’s chest grows weaker. Its songs become more solemn and melancholy; it stopped rustling its wings a long time ago, having given up on the idea of taking flight; it grew more hesitant to make noise, to sing. But it never completely stopped.</p><p>Always at the simplest memory of late night debates on the likelihood of talking animals, or the phantom scent of early-morning pancakes baked by such slender and careful fingers, his little red robin will sing a sweet and quiet tune.</p><p>He loves his robin, but he dreams about it vanishing sometimes.</p><p>It’s an ache he hasn’t felt before, either. Kind of like a loved one leaving their partner because they know, deep down, their partner will be happier without them. Knowing they’ll never see the sugar in their smile or hear the familiar note of their voice again, but being so sure that the absence of <em>their</em> smile and voice will only brighten the light at the end of the tunnel for their partner. This kind of ache stirs the stomach and mangles the mind. But still, he hopes that, one day, he’ll wake up to silence. No singing.</p><p>His little red robin is so tired. Almond eyes dropping and head lolling against the gentle humming of his heart, but it doesn’t give up. Such a strong little guy.</p><p>But, when Logan enters his room that night, asking for them to talk, his robin curls up and falls asleep.</p><p>“What’s up? You seem kind of… upset.”</p><p>Logan hums lightly, tracing the crowns scattered across Roman’s soft scarlet duvet with his finger. “I’ve been… troubled by something lately. And I think that opening up to you a bit could help.”</p><p>With a genuine smile, Roman reaches over and grips his roommate’s hand gently. “You can tell me anything.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he says, his smile barely curving his lips, “I just… As you know, I had a boyfriend a while ago. Calvin. I’ve had many, I know, but do you remember him?”</p><p>Unfortunately, he does and so he nods.</p><p>Logan bites his lower lip harshly, hand shaking lightly in Roman’s hold. But he says nothing of it and continues. “Well, we broke up, of course. But, um, he said something that’s stuck with me and I didn’t quite know what to make of it at first.”</p><p>“Calvin told me,” he says, voice softer than before, “that, although he believed me when I denied it, he truly believed that I had been cheating on him. With you. He said that you and I have a chemistry he and I have never…”</p><p>At his pause, Roman remembers to breathe and, unintentionally, it comes out a lot more trembly than he means it to. Logan meets his eyes, and after searching them for a moment, leans in a little bit closer.</p><p>“I think he had a point.”</p><p>Roman swallows and attempts to lighten the atmosphere with a laugh. “What’re you trying to say here, Nerdy Wolverine?”</p><p>Logan shuffles closer, his knees pressed up against Roman’s thigh. And while Logan is wearing jeans, Roman is only wearing long shorts. The feeling of denim against skin feels better than it should, but it also ices up his blood and stiffens his limbs.</p><p>“I think I have feelings for you, Roman.”</p><p>And, having the senses of an empath, Roman’s sweet little robin wakes up. And he sings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>